千古皇陵
Imperial Tomb Final Map.jpg Imperial Tomb Intro.png Imperial Tomb Enemies.jpg Bone Magi Profile.jpg Bone Knight Profile.jpg Royal Guard Profile.jpg Lich Profile.jpg Zombie IT Profile.jpg Undead Dragon Profile.jpg Eternal Life Form Profile.jpg Emperor Profile.jpg Undead King Profile.jpg 困難度 - 困難 進入地圖消耗體力: 5點 地點屬性加成: 聖 ('''Max HP +300 & 攻擊 +20)''' 解鎖自: 法師之塔 解鎖: 無盡深海 There are 3 routes here, each one leading to something of value. A piece of the Samurai Set, the 黃金 & 鑽石(together) Relic Core, and the Pet Bone. The Rare Encounter is the Undead Dragon. __TOC__ 路線資料 0. Tomb Entrance 1. Rotten Ground Encounter Bone Magi 2. Lobby of Undead 損失 100 HP 損失 160 HP 損失 1點體力 沒事 Cursed Demoralized Poisoned Scared 濕透 Encounter Bone Knight Encounter Royal Guard 3. Skeleton Formation Encounter Lich 4. Incineration Site 獲得 450 遊戲幣 獲得 1 不死粉末 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 3點不死粉末熟練度 (1 不死粉末 if Mastered) 稀有蹤跡 Eye of the Fool (Emperor's New Tables 收集物) Eye of the Unfit (Emperor's New Tables 收集物) 白花 (彩虹花圈 收集物) 5. Hall of Approaching Death Encounter Royal Guard 6. Warriors' Room Encounter Bone Knight 7. Underground Secret Chamber 獲得 500 遊戲幣 獲得 2點地圖熟練度 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 1 盾之鎚 獲得 1 護身符 稀有蹤跡 Eye of the Fool (Emperor's New Tables 收集物) Eye of the Unfit (Emperor's New Tables 收集物) 白花 (彩虹花圈 收集物) Bone Armor (4/4 Main Armour) Bone Helm (3/2 Secondary Armour) 8. Burial Ground 獲得 護身符 損失 1點體力 稀有蹤跡 沒事 Sticky Encounter Bone Knight Encounter Zombie 9. Sacrificial Treasure Ditch 獲得 500 遊戲幣 獲得 2點地圖熟練度 獲得 1 鑽石 獲得 1 黃金 獲得 1 不死粉末 獲得 4點鑽石熟練度 (900 遊戲幣 if Mastered) 獲得 1 Thief Hammer 獲得 1 護身符 稀有蹤跡 Invisible Display Table (Emperor's New Tables 收集物) Invisible Worktable (Emperor's New Tables 收集物) 獲得 Shield of Defense (2/5 Secondary) 10. Pool of Blood 損失 150 HP 沒事 Deadly Poisoned Demoralized Scared Encounter Soul Gatherer 11. Bleeding Holes ---- (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Bone Knight Encounter Bone Magi Encounter Royal Guard 12. Glowing Rock Wall Encounter Eternal Life Form (Boss 1) 13. Borderline of Life & Death ----- (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) 損失 100 HP 損失 160 HP 損失 1點體力 Cursed Poisoned Wet Encounter Bone Knight 沒事 14. Emperors' Room Encounter Emperor (Boss 2) 15. Bloodthirsty Throne ----- (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Undead King (Boss 3) 敵人資料 Bone Magi 500 HP (can cause Cursed status) Lich 600 HP Royal Guard 650 HP Bone Knight 560 HP (can cause Scared status) Soul Gatherer 620 HP 稀有敵人: Undead Dragon 900 HP 140 XP (can cause -2 weapon durability & Injured status) (can cause Deadly Poisoned status) 掉落: Treasure Chest Drake Talisman (5/10 Accessory) 獲得 2 龍石 獲得 2 不死粉末 獲得 3 靈魂石 Boss 1: Eternal Life Form 1,100 HP 90 XP (+7,000xp 首殺經驗) 掉落: 獲得 600 遊戲幣 獲得 1 生靈源 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 2 靈魂石 獲得 護身符 獲得 Healing Potion Concentrated 生靈源 (Imperial Cauldron of Souls 收集物) Mysterious Chest (Musashi Armor 5/20 Main Armour - Samurai Set) Boss 2: Emperor 1,200 HP 100 XP (+11,000xp 首殺經驗) Quick -1 hand for encounter If heals group gets Demoralized 掉落: 獲得 600 遊戲幣 獲得 700 遊戲幣 獲得 鑽石 獲得 生靈源 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 1 劍之粉末 獲得 1 朋友之鎚 Mysterious Chest (Emperor Jewel 黃金 & 鑽石 遺物) Boss 3: Undead King 2,000 HP 140 XP (+20,000xp 首殺經驗) Quick -1 hand for encounter 掉落: 獲得 650 遊戲幣 獲得 750 遊戲幣 獲得 1 不死粉末 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 1 劍之粉末 Bone (Unholy 寵物) Legendary Chest (Undead King Armour - 20/24 Main Armor) 稀有道具 Getting 2-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. 2-Stars: Drake Talisman - 5/10 Accessory - 100,000 遊戲幣 2-Stars: Musashi Armor - 5/20 Main(Samurai Set) - 100 Smith Tokens 3-Stars: Emperor Jewel - 黃金 & 鑽石 Relic Core - 80 Smith Tokens 4-Stars: Undead King Armor - 20/24 Main - 150 Smith Tokens 其他語言 *英文